dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I, Batman (TV Series)
I, Batman is a TV series that is based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. The series follows Bruce as he becomes Batman and faces off against many different villains. Cast Main Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/Batman Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth Desmond Harrington as Detective Arnold Flass Katie Cassidy as Victoria "Vicki" Vale Recurring Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon Jensen Ackles as Harvey Dent Ray Liotta as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-Bruce Wayne comes back to Gotham City after going missing for years. He reunites with his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and reveals why he was gone. He was training to become a symbol, someone who his city can trust and count on more than the corrupt police force who take advantage of them any time they can. Bruce then reveals his plan to take the law in to his own hands, with Alfred claiming he's insane. But after Bruce tells Alfred that he's doing this because he doesn't want anyone else to end up like him, a parentless man who had barley any friends he decides to help Bruce, though he does claim he could be doing this in a better way. Bruce's first target is Lew Moxon, a mobster who runs a large gang. What Bruce doesn't realize is that Commissioner James Gordon has just put Detective Arnold Flass on the same case. Flass is a corrupt cop who has managed to get off scott free. He does take in the criminal but sometimes he takes something for himself, such as the criminal's money or the item that they stole. Later, Bruce manages to break in to Moxon's home were he gets in to a fight with Moxon's men. Bruce manages to defeat them and heads for Moxon, not realizing that Flass has just showed up and is also heading for him. Bruce then speaks with Moxon, who attempts to shoot Bruce, only for Bruce to break his hand. Bruce then turns to see Flass before quickly running off. Later, Flass returns to Gordon and tells him about Bruce, describing the suit Bruce was wearing as some kind of "bat suit". Because of this, Gordon opens up a new case, which Gordon titles "Who Is The Batman?" #"Hit"-Bruce has taken over his father's company Wayne Enterprises after a long legal debate between Bruce himself and Elliot Caldwell, a man who wanted Wayne Enterprises for himself. A few days later, Bruce has his first meeting with his employees. However, one of them begins panicing with the rest following after. Bruce is confused until he turns around and sees a man staring at him through his window. The man places a bomb on the window before jumping off the building and disappearing. The bomb blows up with Bruce managing to crawl out of the rubble. Bruce helps everyone up before calling the police. Arnold Flass shows up and speaks to everyone, with one man describing the bomber as a man "in a black suit with what looked like horns coming out of his head". This makes Flass think the bomber may be Batman, but he isn't sure. Never the less he calls in and tells Gordon that the bomber is Batman. Later, Bruce and Alfred work together to find out who the real bomber is inside their new hideout, a massive cave under Wayne Manor. Both Bruce and Alfred then realize that the only man who would have something against Bruce and the money to put a hit on him is Caldwell. Later, Caldwell is yelling at the assassin for not managing to kill Bruce. Caldwell then claims he isn't going to pay the assassin, but is shut up when he hears Batman's voice. Both Caldwell and the assassin, whose name is revealed to be Wrath, turn to face Batman. Caldwell then tells Wrath to kill Batman, only for Wrath to grab Caldwell and use him as a human shield. Wrath attempts to escape through the window, but Bruce grabs his leg and pulls him back in. The two get in to a fight, with it ending in Bruce kicking Wrath out the window were he falls to his death. After this, Bruce knocks out Caldwell and leaves him at the Gotham City Police Department, were Flass finds evidence that talks about Wrath and Caldwell. Gordon then walks in and says that this clears Batman's name before staring at Flass, who apologizes for jumping to conclusions. Meanwhile, a tape of Batman is being played and rewound over and over. A woman in a mask then asks someone in a chair what he thinks, with the man replying that he thinks he needs to take a crazy off the streets before lighting up his cigarette. #"Masks"- #"Gunshots"- #"Two Men Enter"- #"Break In"- #"The False Face Society"- Category:TV Series